XIII Points of View
by Roxai-Concord411
Summary: A series of multiple one-shots involving Kavma interacting with various members of Organization XIII during the timeline of 358/2 Days. Oh, and even though the title says 13, we'll be including Xion in it, as well.
1. Interdiction

Jordan: This is a Kingdom Hearts fic, but let this be a warning: There are characters in here you will NOT be familiar with unless you read our other fics, which I seriously doubt. Please don't judge a book by its cover. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this series of one-shots of the Organization XIII. Any questions I will answer personally—but ONLY if you're an author on this site. Otherswise, no dice. Complain AFTER the fic. Now then…

Time for No. I—Xemnas. And if ANY of you mix up the letters in his name to something inappropriate, I WILL FIND YOU.

Kaitlin: Moving on…

* * *

No. I

Interdiction

_Hearts are the source of all power!_

_~Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts II_

Lord Xemnas had summoned them.

There they stood, upon the Altar of Naught—Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Xion—all that remained of Organization XIII. Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Zexion were no more, having met their ends at Castle Oblivion.

_All that remains of the old crowd, _Kavma thought. Still, there had been necessary sacrifices, so that the plan could come at full fruition.

After a period of silence, Xemnas spoke: "The time has arrived."  
He threw his arms open wide, his gaze directed to the heavens. "Look to the skies!"  
All of whom had gathered looked to the sky above to see a wondrous sight—a great moon in the shape of a heart. Kavma heard both Xion and Roxas gasp at the sight. _Children are easily impressed…_

"There hangs the heart of all hearts," Xemnas continued. "Kingdom Hearts—the heart of all worlds—shines down upon us at last."  
He paused so that this could sink in, then continued, "See the countless hearts that have gathered, my comrades? Hearts full of rage…sadness…envy…hate…and bliss.

"There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world."  
Kavma had no doubt that the rest of the group was impressed. _They have so much to hope for._

Xemnas lowered his arms and turned to face his Organization. "My friends! Remember why we have organized—all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast…"  
"Soon, though, we will have power over it! Never again will it…Have power over us."

He turned to Kavma, nodded once, then stepped aside. Kavma now stood before the assembly, addressing them directly:  
"I believe that congratulations are in order for you all. You all made this possible…this great heart of hearts that now hangs above us within the heavens. And yet…" He looked at Roxas and Xion. "We have these two to thank—Roxas and Xion, our Keyblade wielders. They are the ones who helped us reach this far. Without them, would this be possible? I say to you all: No! There are many who doubt it, but it is because of these young Nobodies that we have Kingdom Hearts nearly within our grasp. And yet, they could not have been able to do so much without the aid of their comrades—you, my friends, are just as responsible for this as they are."

Roxas scratched the back of his head as Kavma led the rest of the group in a round of applause. Xion looked slightly embarrassed, but tried to regain her composure. As the noise died down, Kavma continued. "We are so close, and yet you are all so far from your goal. I will not be afraid to admit when Xemnas founded this Order, I had…rather low expectations for it. Now, however, I see that I was wrong to think that none of you could amount to much. And so…while Kingdom Hearts is still incomplete, and cannot grant you the hearts you desire… I _can, _however, give you a taste of what it's like."

Kavma raised his hand and snapped his fingers once. "_Kingdom Hearts! I believe you should at least show these noble Nobodies what they are missing!"_

Suddenly, Kingdom Hearts glowed white, blinding everyone. A strange whooshing sound filled the air, and a moment later, loud cries of shock and confusion rang in Kavma's ears. Though the light did not subside, he knew what was happening.

The light faded, and he saw the members of the Order looking around on confusion, one or two of them having their hands over where their hearts would've been if they had any.

But then again, they had hearts a mere second ago.  
"I can tell you are disappointed—" Kavma held up a hand as Axel started to speak, a look of outrage on his face. "Let me finish. I know you are disappointed, but as things stand now, Kingdom Hearts cannot truly give you hearts—just a taste of what it is like. Think of it as something to look forward to when it is truly completed."  
He turned to Xemnas. "The floor is yours, my lord."

Xemnas stood before the group again. "My comrades…we have our friend and ally, Kavma, to thank for this. Be thankful that he was kind enough to give us all a taste of what it is like to be whole…to be someone once again."  
He let this sink in. "In the meantime, there is much to be done. Kingdom Hearts will not complete itself. Therefore, I ask you, my friends, as we work hard to achieve our noble goal!"

Another round of applause followed, though one or two members looked slightly disgruntled. Xemnas raised a hand, and they all took that as a sign that they were free to go. As they left, Kavma noticed that Roxas and Xion were looking at the moon with slight confusion. He walked over to them, looking concerned. "Is there a problem?"  
Xion looked at her hands. "Uh, well…"  
Roxas looked at her. "You, too?"  
She nodded. Kavma looked at one, then the other, and shook his head. "Whatever it is, I will talk to you both about it later. In the meantime, Kingdom Hearts thirsts for hearts…" His expression turned serious. "And that, children, is a thirst only the Keyblade can slake."  
They both nodded and went down the stairs. As they went, Kavma heard Xion whisper, "But…neither of us felt a thing…"

* * *

Almighty Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, loomed large in the skies above the castle of Organization XIII. The Superior, Xemnas, stood at the Altar of Naught as he gazed upon the great moon before him.

To Xemnas, it held all knowledge—of life, of death, of light and darkness, hatred and rage, everything and nothing, mortal and eternal. He desired that knowledge—which is something he found ironic, seeing as he hadn't a heart to feel with in the first place.

He heard footsteps, then Kavma stood next to him and gazed up at Kingdom Hearts. "All goes apace," he observed.

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "What you see before you is the accumulation of all the hearts that our Keyblade bearers have collected. Soon, it will be complete."

"I have to say that I'm impressed," Kavma admitted. "Collecting that many hearts isn't an easy task, especially for one so young. I trust that you haven't pushed them too hard?"

Xemnas nodded. "We have not. It would not do for us to lose the Keyblade."  
"Indeed," Kavma mused, "Seeing as Sora won't be very keen to help you—and before you ask, he is still asleep. Your plan with Xion is working perfectly." He paused. "Maybe."

Xemnas turned to face Kavma. "On a different note…the chamber?"

Kavma shook his head. "My associates are searching the place as we speak, but so far the only thing they've found is an inch of fine dust. Princess is convinced that we could find it by 'blowing the damn thing to the ground', as she put it, but I don't think that would be the most practical solution."

Xemnas was silent. Taking advantage of this, Kavma asked, "Speaking of which, the first chamber…I've noticed you entering it rather frequently. You'll have to forgive me, but I have been hearing you speak to someone in there, along with somebody responding. Now, I have not entered the room at all, so I must ask—who are you talking to in there?"

Xemnas didn't respond. Instead, after a moment of silence, he turned to leave and said, "A friend." He began to descent the steps.

"And I assume you will find a similar friend in Castle Oblivion?" Kavma asked. This time Xemnas didn't respond, but continued to go down the staircase until he was gone from sight. Kavma sighed and turned his gaze to Kingdom Hearts.

"If you have a mind of your own," he said to the heart-shaped moon, "then I have no doubt that at this very moment that you are rejecting Xehanort from you." He turned and left.

"All goes apace."


	2. Sharpshooter

Jordan: Now for my personal favorite member of the O. XIII—Xigbar.

No. II

Sharpshooter

_Rambling? As if._

_~Xigbar, KH2_

* * *

Kavma often wondered about the daily routines of the other members of the Order. He already knew that Roxas, Axel, and Xion gathered at the Twilight Town clock tower after their missions for ice cream and (this he suspected) gossip, yet he wasn't entirely sure of what the others did. He was sure that Demyx practiced on his sitar (for reasons why he didn't know what) and he had no doubt that Luxord played games of chance to passed the time, and Xigbar did…er…okay, he had no idea what Xigbar did after missions. He therefore resolved to find out.

Luckily, he did have to go far: Xigbar was in the Gray Area, sitting on a couch and looking at ease. Kavma sat down in front of him. "I see you're back from your mission." "Uh huh. It was totally bogus." "How so? Wait, don't tell me—reconnaissance?" "Yeah. Olympus Coliseum—had to snoop around a bit." "Sounds like fun." "Fun? As if. It was hardly a challenge."

"Probably because YOU dropped out the mission halfway so that Roxas had to do it alone, am I right?"

"Hey, he did it all right, didn't he?"

"That he did, and now, because of you, he wound up a trainee there. I seem to remember him telling me that you _conveniently _vanished when he was dragged into it—have you no shame?" "You act like it's a bad thing." "It IS a bad thing!" "Hey, hey, calm down, all right? 'Sides, no harm done." Kavma sighed. "I hope you're right."

Silence. Xigbar looked out the window at the moon. "Well, there it is, right out that window—Kingdom Hearts. What do you make of it?" Kavma examined the moon, looking slightly disinterested. "Well, to be honest, to me it is nothing but a heart-shaped moon in the sky, but to you, I am sure that it means quite a lot to you and the others." Xigbar looked at Kavma with his one eye. "Means nothing to you, huh? Why even bother helping us, then? What's in it for you?" "Nothing whatsoever. I'm just doing Xemnas a favor." Xigbar grinned. "A favor, huh? What kind of favor?" Kavma gave him a _look._ "That is something between him and me, so don't bother trying to snoop around and gather secrets for your own use, understand, Briag?" Xigbar gave no indication that Kavma had openly used his original name. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, changing the subject.

"You know, Roxas is maturing at an impressive rate. His face, the way he handles the Keyblade…it's all exactly the same."

Kavma nodded. "He reminds you a lot of Ven, doesn't he?" "Hey, it's hard not to be reminded." Kavma crossed his arms. "Hmm…these worlds all seem so divided and alone, yet there's always that steady thread there to connect them."

"…And we Nobodies can never escape the things we did as humans," said Xigbar. "So it goes," said Kavma.

More silence, then Kavma sat up. "I have things to do, so you'll have to excuse me. And for heavens sake, Xigbar, don't pull a stunt like today's again, all right?" Xigbar rolled his eye. "All right, I get the message." It wasn't until after Kavma left that he realized he forgot to ask Xigbar what he did after missions.

* * *

Roxas was just about to enter his room when he heard a loud "BLAST IT ALL!!!!" from upstairs. Nobody or not, this scared the living daylights out of him, and he ran into his room, slammed the door shut, and dove under the covers, wondering what the heck had happened.

* * *

Jordan: I didn't do very well with this, did I? Don't worry, Xaldin's is better…I think…


	3. Lindworm

Jordan: Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer.

Kaitlin: What's with these weird titles, anyway?  
Jordan: Who knows?

No. III

Lindworm

_When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can finally exist, fully and completely._

_~Xaldin, KH2_

* * *

Beast's Castle looked magnificent at night.

Still, Kavma could not help but sigh as he leaned on the gargoyle statue, his gaze directed at the full moon. The very air was enchanted—all the more proof of the spell the whole castle was under. Even so, Kavma's attention was directed elsewhere.

_He's late._

Scarcely had he thought that when he heard the familiar sound of a dark corridor appearing. Without turning his head he said, "Punctuality is a virtue."  
"Spare me your drivel, Kavma."

Kavma raised his eyebrow at Xaldin. "Drivel? I always assume that the things I say are of the utmost importance." He sighed. "Either way…" He gestured toward the front door. "Shall we enter?"

As they made their way across the courtyard, Kavma said nonchalantly, "Are you sure that this will work? I don't doubt you, but to be sure…"  
"I see no reason for this to fail," Xaldin said stiffly. "That monster is a cringing piece of filth—manipulating it will be simple."

Kavma snorted. "I understand why you would, but still, calling him a 'cringing piece of filth' is a bit rich, isn't it?"

Xaldin made no answer. As they drew level with the door, Kavma opened it. "After you, sir," he said to Xaldin, a grin on his face. The lancer walked past him without another word.

As they walked across the entrance hall, Xaldin continued the conversation. "Watching that foolish beast flailing about only deepens my disdain for humans and their incessant need to be pinned down by feelings."

"You find that sort of thing foolish?" Kavma asked.

Xaldin looked at him. "We of Organization XIII became Nobodies precisely to avoid the shackles of emotion; you should know that, Kavma."  
"True, and yet," Kavma said slowly, placing a hand on his chin, "It was only later that you realized the scale of that loss: that some things simply cannot be done without a heart."  
Xaldin snorted. "Nonetheless, I see nary a pleasant thing about it."  
"It's worse than you think, actually," Kavma said nonchalantly. "To be honest, sometimes I wonder how _I_ can put up with it."

A small sound reached their ears. Xaldin spun toward it, but Kavma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother; probably a mouse. And if it's one of the castle servants then I doubt there's anything they could do."  
"If you insist," Xaldin grumbled.

They had reached the Beast's chamber. "Sir, I bid thee enter," said Kavma, gesturing toward the door. Xaldin glared at him and entered, closing the door behind him.

Kavma leaned against the wall, smiling. "Nary a pleasant thing about it, you say?" He said softly. "You have that right…there are certain emotions one could do without, Xaldin…one in particular…"

* * *

Jordan: I don't know about this one…

Max: Not very confident about this, are you?  
Jordan: I'm not confident about anything. Now, you guys may have to wait a while for the next chapter, which will be MUCH better than the last two. Hopefully.


	4. Frozen Pride

Jacob: Bill Clinton once discussed the meaning of the word 'is.' I thought it was very… well, odd, to say the least.

Kaitlin: Even compared to what you and Jordan get up to?

_No. XV_

_Frozen Pride_

The sounds of whirring machinery and bubbling beakers could be heard clearly within the pale, almost empty laboratory. The place where Organization XIII conducted their experiments was not exactly a place for social outings.

Vexen, the Organization's leading scientist, stood over an operating table, starin gat the prone form lying atop it. Without bothering to turn his head, he reached for the recording device lying on the nearby desk and turned it on.

"Research Entry 326," he began, pacing back and forth. "The Program is largely on target. No_. i_, my finest Replica, has proven an even greater success than anticipated. I intend to take the other vessel-judged unfit for number status-to Castle Oblivion, where I will subject it to further testing. One thing is clear: could these Replicas not be classified as a special sort of Nobody?"

"Possibly," said a voice behind Vexen, startling the wits out of him, "but they would not be true Nobodies, due to the fact they were never anyone to begin with, unlike most Nobodies."

Vexen turned and glared at the intruder. "Kavma! How dare you enter here unannounced! Can't you see I am currently conducting research?"

"Indeed. In fact, the very reason I came in was to collaborate on your various experiments and data sources." _And to watch your face contort in wild outrage while I'm at it, _he thought privately.

Vexen sneered. "Hmph! And why is that? I believe that you are supposed to join Roxas in his mission today, correct?"

"I was," Kavma said mildly, "but I saw to it that he was paired with Xion today." He could see from Vexen's expression that he was now interested. "They aren't done yet, but I hope you'll be happy to hear that I will be giving you a report of their mission when they RTC." He glanced at the body on the table. "I assume that is one of the 14 other Replicas we made?"

"That is correct," said Vexen, turning to the table and picking up an odd instrument from a tray. "Unlike No. i, I have declared this one to be an inferior model. I intend-"

"To take it to Castle Oblivion. I heard you." He stared at the Replica. "Strange how they start without any features whatsoever. By the way, I heard that Marluxia has been given authority of Castle Oblivion by Xemnas. Were you aware of this?"

Vexen grimaced. "Oh, yes, I'm aware," he seethed, gripping the instrument with more force than necessary. "How dare they…He's only number eleven! How could they give him such a position? A more appropriate choice would be myself, or Lexaeus, or Zexion, even!"

"Would you rather it be Demyx?" _Oh, I can't wait to see his face when his mind comprehends that!_

"?" Vexen's expression defied explanation.

"I was joking, Vexen. We all know that Demyx isn't competent enough, nor does he have the capacity, to handle the position."

"That, Kavma, is an understatement."

"I suppose so." He checked his watch. "Looks like they should be back around now. I will return later to give you that report."

"Duly noted."

* * *

~Several months later~

The lab was strangely empty and dark, the same as most of the castle. Kavma quickly entered, wanting nothing more to get what he came for and leave. As he approached the sealed door, he thought briefly about what had occurred over the past few days. _Xemnas, you have gone too far, as far as I am concerned. But you had your uses._ He quickly typed in the code, and the door opened, sliding back to show an odd sight.

_Time for my compensation, _he thought as he gazed at the eleven Replica containment pods.

_Now to have Princess come in with the forklift-_ His train of thought immediately halted, remembering who he was thinking about, and her destructive tendencies. _On second thought, I'll take care of it myself._

* * *

Kaitlin: RTC means "return to the castle." Also, the ending only makes sense if you read our other fics. Oh, wait, we haven't published those parts yet…


	5. Skysplitter

Jordan: What is the sound of one hand clapping?

Kaitlin: You can't clap with one hand.

Jordan: Pessimist.

* * *

No. V

Skysplitter

* * *

Zexion stood still, deep in concentration. He had sensed something, he knew it. But he had to be sure…

Suddenly, and without warning, Lexaeus materialized right next to him. Zexion waited for him to extend a greeting, or say SOMETHING at least. There was only silence. After a few seconds, Zexion sighed, exasperated. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

As if on cue, Vexen warped into the room at that moment, looking like the very definition of irritated. "What is going on here, Zexion?" he demanded angerly, stomping forward. "I demand an explanation!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you too, Vexen," he said sarcastically. "It's such a shame…the Organization used to be the rope that bound us together…"  
Vexen bristled with outrage. "You're only No. VI! How dare you—"

"Let it go, Vexen," Lexaeus said curtly. Vexen grimaced, but fell silent. Satisfied, Lexaeus turned to Zexion. "Zexion, tell us…what did you detect?"

"Visitors…I picked up two scents, in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent—"

Vexen interrupted. "Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the Realm of Darkness of her own volition!"  
Zexion closed his eyes in annoyance. "If you'd let me finish…the scent belonged not to the _real_ Maleficent, but to a very convincing double." He shook his head, saying, "But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our _other_ visitor saw to that."

Lexaeus, who had been otherwise silent until now, spoke up. "And who is it?"

"I do not know for sure," Zexion said slowly, "but the scent was very similar to that of the Superior."

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" Vexen said snidely. He placed a hand on his chin. "This _truly_ peaks my curiosity…"

Zexion regarded him for a moment, then turned to Lexaeus. "Now…what to do?"

There was an awkward silence as Lexaeus thought of an answer, then, "We wait… see what develops."

* * *

"_Pressing Zexion for answers would be a waste of time. I know that, but this dearth of information is hard to accept. What's happening on the upper levels? What ought we be doing down here? They hug their truths close and leave the rest of us to speculate. Zexion talks of the bond we share as an Organization, but how could such a thing exist? Still, he remains the only one I can trust."_

As he finished reading the report, Kavma placed it on a stack of paper to his left. "Always the suspicious one, weren't you, Aeleus?"


	6. Book of Retribution

Jordan: Tea and crumpets?

* * *

No. VI

Book of Retribution

* * *

Zexion was, to say the least, stunned by the day's events. First, Vexen had fallen-and by Axel, no less. He thought it was appaling-that a member of the Organization would think to strike down one of his brothers in arms in cold blood…And now…

"Lexaeus is gone as well…" he muttered softly. He swiftly looked up to see Axel warp into the room, a smug look on his face.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus…I wonder who will be next in line?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Zexion shrugged, saying, "I thought perhaps it might be you."

Axel scoffed and turned around, his back to Zexion. "Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora-he thinks I'm done for good." He glanced at Zexion, smirking. "Nope, I think it'll be Marluxia next." He crossed his arms, his tone suddenly becoming serious. "For defying the Organization, and targeting Sora…I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to." His tone became light. "So, what about you?" He turned to face Zexion. "I thought you guys had plans for Riku."

"Yes…" Zexion replied, "We were going to set him off against the traitors…but with Marluxia gone there is no need." He shrugged. "He is nothing but a nuisance now."

Axel nodded. "And he's dangerous as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus."

Zexion immediately knew what he was getting at. "You know that is not how I do things." A thought struck him. "Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?"

* * *

"This will not work." Zexion had no need to turn around to see who was speaking. "Why not, Kavma?"

"Don't you see for yourself? If Riku could defeat and eliminate Lexaeus, he will have no trouble seeing through your illusion and giving you the same treatment." Kavma's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said, "What makes you think you're any different?"

"Because, Kavma," Zexion said, as he finally turned toward Kavma, "I fight differently. Lexaeus utilized sheer brute strength, and never thought out his moves. Larxene had potential, but wasted it on torturing her opponents, and didn't try to actually finish them off. Vexen, well, you saw it for yourself."

"Good point," Kavma admitted, "but you must realize that there is a chance-no matter how small it may be-of you failing." Zexion snorted. "I never believed you to be such a pessimist." "Oh, no, merely a realist."

Zexion sighed and turned his back on Kavma. "…I have doubts about Axel."

"Who doesn't?" Zexion ignored the sarcasm. "Simple deduction suggests Axel's outwardly inscrutable actions are the result of some directive from Saix. Why else eliminate Vexen? He simply wanted to do research. Did we not all stand to gain from the fruits of his Replica Program? What is Axel thinking?"

"…Do you really want to know? Or do you wish to confront him yourself about this?"

Zexion was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not now at least. Perhaps after I have dealt with Riku first."

Kavma chuckled. "As the old man said, follow your grave." Zexion turned to face Kamva, only to find that he had vanished.


	7. Lunatic

Jordan: If a tree falls in the woods and there's no one around, does it still make a noise?

Kaitlin: I'm hoping it landed on Uwe Boll, at least.

Jordan: Kaitlin…

(This Chapter takes place after Roxas defeats Saïx in 358/2 Days.)

* * *

No. VII

Lunatic

"Hahhh…Hahhh…"

Saïx's breathing was labored as he struggled to stand. The agony in his ribs throbbed as he got to his knees, setting a hand to the wall to support himself.

"Impossible…" he muttered as he limped forward. "Our plans…never accounted for the possibility…of both Xion _and _Roxas…leaving…"

"You actually did not see this coming?"

Saix looked up, startled, to see Kavma standing on top of the giant cylinder. Kavma raised an eyebrow. "Incapable of emotion you may be, you truly did not anticipate any of this? I'm disappointed in you, Saïx." "Kavma…" Saïx spat out the name in disgust. "Have you come…merely to lecture me?"

"I suppose you could say that." Kavma leapt down from the cylinder to land in front of Saïx. "You overestimated yourself. You believed that you could easily subdue Roxas, then take him to me so that I could make him more obedient, correct?" He scoffed at the look on Saïx's face. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

Saïx did not respond. Kavma sighed. "You're probably expecting me to go after Roxas and drag him back here, aren't you?" "Or, you could …" Saïx stammered as he tried to pick himself up off the battlefield floor. "… You could rejuvenate me; heal my wounds, and let me try again." He made eye contact with Kavma, having finally stood up fully. "This time, I underestimated him." The Luna Diviner narrowed his eyes. "Next time, I shall truly give him everything I have."

Kavma regarded him for a moment, examining his hands as if considering the suggestion, as if he was enjoying making Saïx wait. He opened his mouth to answer.

"I don't think so."

Saïx just stood there, looking as if he could not believe what he just heard. When he did speak, his voice was unnaturally calm. "…I'm sorry?"

Kavma rolled his eyes. "You heard me, _Ïsa._"

For the first time since his reawakening as a member of Organization XIII, Saïx felt near-emotion; this was the closest thing to actual shock and surprise that his Nobody consciousness could comprehend without the use of his heart. "_What?_"

"What, you didn't think that I knew your real name? Get your mind out of the gutter. You really didn't think I didn't know about _this_?"

Saïx roared in astonishment and staggered backward, horrified. What stood before him now was no longer Kavma, but what appeared to be a teenager with blue hair, his blue jacket sporting a crescent moon symbol. Saïx once again felt a surge of near-emotion. "How…?"

"The day you joined the Organization," the boy began, stepping toward Saïx, who continued to stagger backward, trying to get away, "you expected everything to go your way. Nowadays, however, things are spiraling out of control for you. Xion's disobedience, Axel's actions, Roxas' desire to know who he is…all of them things totally beyond your control. And who is the fool at fault?" He paused as he leveled an accusatory finger at the Luna Diviner. "You. A manipulative, heartless cretin who though he could get what he wanted through sheer force." The Nobody's Somebody placed his hands on his hips in disappointment. "Who did you think you were, Lexaeus? Either way, it looked like you were proven wrong again…you _sniveling coward._"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Saïx, for lack of a better term, snapped.

"_SILENCE!" _he screamed, lifting his claymore and swinging at the faux-somebody before him.

Just as the weapon was about it strike his head, the boy swiftly gripped the blade, stopping it in his tracks. The boy sighed as he brushed some of his hair out of his face before tearing the weapon from Saïx' grip and impaling him with it. The Organization member's mind was reeling. "H-how..?"

"Marvelous technique, isn't it, Ïsa?"

Saïx blinked. Not only was he healed and standing, but Kavma was still in the form of Kavma, and Ïsa was nowhere to be seen. "I believe the ninjas call it 'genjutsu.' It's basically mind games. Fun, isn't it?" He kneeled so that his face was leveled with Ïsa. "Roxas left because of your treatment of Xion. My actions towards you tonight were a reflection of that. Do you think that you can have your way after what you've done to her? She may be a puppet to you, but she isn't to Roxas or Axel…or me for that matter." He stood up, glaring at Saïx. "You have lost. Goodbye, Ïsa." And with that, he vanished.

_How…how could Kavma betray us? How could this come to pass? When did Roxas grow strong enough to outmuscle me? What were you really after, Lea? We joined the Organization at the same time, and formulated our plan. At this point, it's just an idle fantasy. Everything changed._

_You, and me._


	8. Eternal Flames

Jordan: The only thing you SHOULD memorize are your studies, and even _then,_ go lenient with that. VERY lenient.

No. VIII

Eternal Flames

* * *

Sometimes, Axel figured, eating ice cream can be so lonely. He had managed to get off work early, so Roxas and Xion did not show up yet. "Whew…"

"Axel!"

'_Bout time!' _Axel noticed that both Roxas and Xion had big smiles on their faces. "Hey, hey! What are you grinning about?" he asked lightly.

Roxas' smile did not abate, but he didn't answer the question. "How was your mission?"

Axel scoffed. "Oh, _loads _of fun…" he said sarcastically. "Would it kill the Heartless to sit still? I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing."

Roxas chuckled. "Nice. Didn't I hear you tell Saïx that were a big boy?"

Axel rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Very funny. How'd _your _caper go?"

Roxas' grin grew even wider as he and Xion looked at each other. Xion nodded, then thrust her arm out.

"Ta-daaah!" With a loud _SHING! _the Kingdom Key materialized in Xion's hand. Axel looked the definition of astonished. With another _SHING_ the Keyblade vanished. "I'd like to dedicate this Keyblade summoning to my good friends Roxas and Axel," said Xion.

Axel looked astonished for only a second more before looking away with a light expression on his face. "Pfft, me? I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did!" Xion exclaimed. "If you hadn't spoken up for us this morning, me and Roxas would've had to split up."

"And the Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade," Roxas continued.

Xion smiled. "Thanks, Axel."

Axel cleared his throat. "Ahem…How 'bout an ice cream then?"

Xion looked confused. "Huh?"

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even."

Xion nodded. "Heh, you got it! Wait here, I'll be right back!"

* * *

As they ate their ice cream, Roxas looked toward the sunset. "I hope we always have each other," he said absentmindedly.

"Yeah…" Xion said softly.

Axel looked at them, eyebrow raised. "What's gotten into you?"

Roxas was silent for a moment. "…I just…want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets…"

Axel looked away and shrugged. "Nothing lasts forever, man. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies." This little declaration caused Xion and Roxas to look depressed. _'Uh oh, better fix this.' _"But you know, we'll still have each other…even if things change and we can't do this anymore."

Roxas looked up at him. "Yeah?

Axel nodded. "As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, wow, Axel! That sounded ridiculous."

Axel harrumphed and looked away. "What? I thought it was pretty deep!"

Xion giggled. This led to Roxas starting to laugh. Pretty soon this got all three of them laughing.

"It wasn't THAT funny, you know."

And that certainly broke the mood. All three of them stiffened. Slowly, they turned around to see Kavma leaning against the tower wall. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I was curious about where you three disappear off to every day after missions. That's all. I won't tell anyone."

"What're you doing here?" Axel said sharply.

"Nothing, really." Kavma swiftly sat down next to Xion. "You come here every day?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

Kavma frowned "Why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm going to bite you."

"It's just," Xion became nervous, but didn't stutter. "You're usually with The Superior, talking about the plans for the future, and seeing you here is, well, a bit out of the ordinary, really."

Kavma's reaction to this was, to them, unexpected. He threw his head back and laughed so hard that he was holding his sides. His laughter grew so much, though, that he accidentally leaned forward and fell off the ledge!

"KAVMA!"

"Hang on! I'll-"

"'Save you,' right, Axel?" The three Nobodies whirled around to see Kavma leaning against the tower wall. "Scared you, didn't I?"

Axel stared, his mouth agape. "What-huh-how did-"

"Yeah, I'm _that_ awesome."

Axel shut his mouth right then and there. Kavma chuckled, then sat back down next to Xion. "Sorry for that. It's just, well…" he couldn't help but snicker. "With me, _everything _can be out of the ordinary, even the smallest things." He then turned to Roxas. "For example, you may be thinking that I'm not acting myself, that I'm 'out of character,' so to speak." He then turned to Xion. "To be honest, _any_ way I act is my regular self."

"So, if you were a giant ballerina right now, that would be 'in-character?'"

"Now, Axel, I doubt that would happen any time in the near-future, but yes, I'd be in-character nonetheless."

This time it was their turn to laugh. Right at that moment, the bell in the clock tower began to ring. "Looks like it's time to go," said Roxas. He sounded slightly disappointed. Kavma surveyed the three faces and realized all three seemed sad, even though Nobodies had no hearts, and therefore Axel could not feel genuine emotion. _'Though I know why Xion and Roxas do.'_

"Okay, Kavma, what're you thinking about? You have a weird look on your face."

Kavma shook his head. "It's nothing…Axel, could you stay for a moment? I'd like a word with you."

Axel tsked. "Sheesh, and here I thought I could go and get some shut-eye." He turned to Xion and Roxas. "You guys go. I'll catch up.

* * *

There wasn't anything but silence for a full minute as Kavma stared at the sunset, seemingly ignoring Axel until the latter cleared his throat. "So, are you gonna say something or what?"

"No," Kavma said sarcastically. "I figured that you would do all the talking."

Axel snorted and looked away. "Nutjob."

"Thank you." After another moment of silence, Kavma said, quite casually, "Has Xion regained use of the Keyblade yet?"

This startled Axel. "I-I didn't know she lost it! I thought she was just preferring magic to physical attacks…"

"True, a large amount of enemies that she has been facing have been more prone to elemental weaknesses than to brute force… So I take it that's a no?"

"Er…well…" "Axel, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone she lost her use of it."

Axel looked at him skeptically. "Oh really?" "Yes, really. It's not like I tell Xemnas every single thing about what I know of each member."

Axel scoffed and looked at the sunset. "…Xion's regained her ability to use the Keyblade today. I don't know how or why."

"Is that so?" Kavma asked. "Was Roxas with her when this happened?"

"Yeah…it was during their mission today. You think Roxas had something to do with it?"

"They are both Keyblade wielders, so it's possible. I'll ask them myself about it later."

Axel shrugged. "Well, maybe there's more to the Keyblade Master they're not telling me about." He looked pensive as he gazed at the sunset. "…I feel like I'm spending more time talking to Roxas and Xion lately than my old friend, Saïx." He sighed. "This must've been what friendship was like."

After a moment of silence, Kavma slapped Axel on the back, remarking jokingly, "Come now, Axel, you're not getting sentimental on me, are you? It's uncharacteristic!"

"Hehe, I guess I should catch up with Saïx, now that I'm talking like this…"

"Easier said than done, my friend. I was trying to strike up a friendly conversation with him the other day, but judging from his expression I would've had more success talking to a Dusk." Kavma stood up, brushing off his sleeves. "About time for us to go. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Right, sure, whatever you say…"

* * *

Jacob: More than halfway! For the win!


	9. Arpeggio

Jacob: Now, we introduce this least serious Organization XIII member…

* * *

Chapter IX

Arpeggio

* * *

What is a storm personified? I've no idea, but it certainly represented Kavma's mood at the moment.

CRASH! BANG! SMASH!

Several of the doors that got in Kavma's way fell victim to his outrage, dissolving into nothingness like a defeated Nobody instead of the usual splintering of a conventional wooden door. Roxas and Xion were nearly subject to his irritation, but thankfully were spared.

"Hey, Kavma, what-?" Roxas was abruptly shoved aside.

"Later, Roxas!" "How come-"

"Not _now, _Xion! Sorry, you two, but I am _very_ upset with a certain sitar player right now!" Kavma yelled backwards down the hall. Kavma's anger _almost_ subsided into laughter at the sight of the horrified faces of the child members of the Organization, but Kavma remembered why he was stomping down the hall in the first place.

As Kavma left their sight, Roxas and Xion looked at each other. "Sitar player…no guesses on who THAT is," Roxas said sarcastically.

Xion shook her head. "Poor Demyx…"

As Kavma came level with Demyx's door, he began to think of the various and infinite ways of making Demyx's life miserable until his last days on earth. _If that yellow-bellied, snaggle-toothed, inexcusable excuse of a Nobody does not pick up his act __**soon**__, I am going to-_ He cut his thought short as he banged his fist into the Melodious Nocture's door only a single time. "**DEMYX!**" No response. He banged louder. "Demyx, I know you're in there! Open this blasted door or I'll blast it open!" Still nothing. He knew that Demyx was sitting perfectly still on his bed, hoping that Kavma would simply go away. "Open the door or I shall report you to Saïx!"

THAT got a response. As soon as the Lunar Diviner name left his mouth, there were sounds of scuffling feet, falling objects, and yelps of both panic and pain, which emanated from Demyx.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The door slammed open to reveal a very disheveled Demyx. Kavma couldn't help but marvel how he could achieve such a state just by opening a door.

"W-whoa, hey, uh, Boss-man, eh, this isn't really the time-" Demyx started.

"You can make enough time for me, Demyx," Kavma interrupted as he shoulder- shoved his way into the room of the Melodious Nocturne. The Nobody looked dismayed.

"But-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kavma's tone indicated that he was not joking. "Sit down."

"I-"

"Demyx."

He immediately sat down. "So…uh, do you want a seat, or-"

"I will stand, as will you."

"But you just told me to-"

"_Demyx." _He stood up. Kavma became all business. "As you know, I evaluate the performance of each member when they have completed the mission, to see who is the best at their job and who is the WORST. So far, the one with the best preformance is Xigbar-who is actually tied with both Xaldin and Xemnas. When I have compared their scores with yours, even I have a hard time believing it." He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to show you your evaluation report?"

"U-uh, well…"

"Or should I just skip that and hand-deliver it to Xemnas instead?"

THAT certainly got to Demyx. If Kavma gave the report to Xemnas, the Superior would see to it that he would be landed with a spectacularly horrible punishment, and would be expected to actually be SERIOUS about his missions-which he neither wanted or needed.

"Well, Demyx? Will you see it, and resolve to actually _work_ to improve it, or will you suck it up and face the music-the _horrifically boring _elevator music?"

Sudden confusion overrode Demyx's fear. "Wait, what-" "Is that a _no, _Demyx? I do wonder what horror Xemnas will bestow upon you…" Kavma paused, as if considering something. "Of course, what HE can do is nothing compared to the _infinite _number of penalties _I_ can inflict upon you when he is through."

Demyx nearly fainted. Both choices were bad, but the first one was more plausible. Even so, the thought of doing more work was not at all appealing.

"Uh…I'll see it," he said quietly.

"Splendid!" Kavma whipped out the form and handed it to Demyx. It looked like a bad test paper; There was so much red ink and bad markings, it was like someone had just bled over the paper. "Peruse it _thoroughly._" His tone indicated that the Nobody had no other option.

"I hate my non-existence…"

"I would also like to point out a passage from one of the reports that you wrote the other day that prompted me to discuss this with you. And I quote: _I've got my new hit single! X-Face is always barking at me to work, but what's he expect me to do against a monster like that? I mean, stop and think about skill sets when you divide up the labor already!" _He frowned. "This gave me the impression that you had seen your evaluation report beforehand. Did you…?"

Demyx paled even further, if that was possible. "I-I-I-"

Kavma interrupted him again. "As much as I would love to continue this discussion, I have other business." He turned to leave. "But let me make this clear: either actually start WORKING for once, or else I will see to it that you regret being a lazy, good for nothing piece of flotsam." On that ominous note, he left.

* * *

Kavma: He actually starting acing his missions after that. Hehe…


	10. Fair Game

Jordan: Who would like some homemade taffy?

No. X

Fair Game

* * *

"Hah!" Xigbar slammed down his hand. "Two pair!"

Luxord looked at him over the cards in his hand. "Admirable…" he smirked. "But sadly, you lose." He placed his hand on the table. "Full house."

"Ya blasted cheater!" The sharpshooter yelled as he threw his cards into the air in frustration, and stormed out in a huff.

"Someone's a sore loser, I see," Luxord noted.

"More than you know," said a voice behind him. Luxord sniffed.

"Really, Kavma," he said, his tone like one telling off a naughty child, "I'm not one to fall for your little scares."

Kavma sat down in Xigbar's chair and sighed. "Well, I had to give it a shot."

Luxord smirked and pulled out a full deck of cards. "Well, then, since you're here, how about a game?"

Kavma nodded. "I have the time to spare."

As Luxord dealt the cards, Kavma gazed at him intently. "You know, Luxord…I've begun to notice that you have a certain... _quality_ compared to the rest of the Organization."

Luxord stopped. "How so?" He resumed dealing the cards again.

"Well, you…how should I put it? You seem more…" Kavma seemed to struggle with finding the right words.

"I believe the word you're searching for is 'aloof?'" Luxord suggested.

"Carefree, actually. You don't seem as much concerned about Kingdom Hearts as much as the others."

"Neither is Roxas, if you remember," Luxord reminded him.

"That is simply because he is a child, same as Xion. In case you have forgotten, most children _are carefree."_

"Now, now, Kavma… You say that as if I'm an old man."

Kavma snorted, but said nothing. Luxord examined his cards and sighed. "I must admit…I find myself envying the children."

"This coming from a Nobody, of all people?" Kavma examined the Queen of Clubs card intently. "Go on…"

"Well, it seems to me that…Perhaps…some fundamental differences exists between those who become Nobodies as adults and otherwise."

Kavma looked up from the Knave of Hearts. "Is there?"

"Well, the longer you have lived, the more you are positioned to lose with such a gamble. But a child can look forward, unafraid even in the face of immeasurable odds. I doubt they even see life as a gamble the way we do."

He fell silent, waiting for a response. None came. He looked up, and saw that Kavma had placed his cards on the table. His eyes were closed. "Kavma?"

"…You are correct. Mostly. Most children take life for granted, and thus don't realize the risk. Not all of them are like that…however…"

Was it his imagination, Luxord wondered, or did he actually see something like a tear trickled down from Kavma's eye? He brushed it away irritably. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." he checked his cards. "Here's my hand."

Luxord looked, then smirked. "An excellent hand…and yet…" He placed his hand on the table. "The game goes to me."

Kavma looked in disbelief, then shook his head. "How is it that you always win, Luxord?"

"Oh, I simply know how to deal the cards."

Kavma sighed. "I never seem to win at this game, anyway. Guess I'm not lucky. Not in Poker, anyway..." He smirked. "Well, then, Luxord, if you still wish to test your luck…" A pair of dice materialized in his fingers. "How would you like to play a game of liar's dice?"

Luxord was game.

* * *

Jordan: …erm…enchiladas?

Jacob: Next, we have Mr. Man-lady, or as you know him, Marluxia.


	11. Graceful Dahlia

Jacob: Fun fact: During the development of KH: Chain of Memories, Marluxia was originally intended to be female.

Rika: No, seriously! Look it up.

* * *

Ch. 11

Graceful Dahlia

It was like a triple staredown: Axel, Larxene, and Vexen stood in the room, eyeing each other. Larxene had an arrogant smirk on her face; Vexen wore an expression of frustration. Namine sat quietly in the corner, trying her best to remain inconspicuous.

"So, what's going on, Vexen?" Larxene inquired smugly. "Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora. So what's he _waiting _for? Where _is _he?"

Vexen didn't say a word, though his expression clearly indicated that he wanted Larxene to shut up.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right?" Axel asked. "I suppose we could just leave it at that-you know…" He had a smirk on his face.

"Ah-_ha_!" Larxene exclaimed. "Oh, I see know! I would've never guessed that! So sorry, Vexen!" Her tone had a mocking ring to it.

"SILENCE!" Vexen shrieked, his face contorting with anger.

Larxene sniffed, all of her mocking manner gone. "Predictable response." She sighed. "Forget it-men without hearts are _so_ boring."

Vexen scoffed. "_You're _one to talk!" he exclaimed arrogantly. "As if you had a heart to speak of yourself!"  
"That's enough."

All three Nobodies simultaneously turned to see the cloaked man warp into the room. "Marluxia!"

No. XI took off his hood and approached the wielder of the Frozen Pride shield. "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint YOU!" Vexen yelled, both hurt and offended by Marluxia's words. "You go too far! In this Organization you're ; I'm No. IV and I will NOT have you-"

_SHING! _Vexen said nothing more-mostly because of the fact that a sharp, pink scythe was pointed at his throat.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "I have been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader," he said patiently. "Defying me will be seen as treason-against the Organization."

"'Traitors are eliminated," Axel recited. "I believe that's what the rules say."  
"Who needs a half-baked good for nothing anyway?" Larxene asked sarcastically.

"Nnng…" Vexen gritted his teeth.

"Vexen… You cannot win against Sora." Marluxia stated, regaining the Chilly Alchemist's attention.

After a moment of silence, Vexen smiled. "Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things I should expect you to appreciate my full might."

"Oh?" Marluxia withdrew the scythe. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

Vexen was momentarily stunned. "What?"  
Marluxia turned his back on him. "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade."  
Vexen snorted. "Your insincerity is comforting" he said sarcastically as he vanished.

Axel looked mildly impressed. "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll—_seriously _want to eliminate Sora."  
Marluxia shook his head. "That would be an unfortunate _denouement_." The scythe-wielder then walked over to a blonde little girl in a plain white dress and stark blue eyes sitting in a bland white chair. She was Naminé, Kairi's Nobody.

"What to do…" Marluxia trailed off as he put a hand on her should her, shocking her out of a soundless thought. "Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence." He bent down to her ear. "But I believe… that he made a certain promise to you."

Naminé's eyes widened. Marluxia's lips curled into a grin. "Isn't that right… Naminé?"

Naminé bit her lip. "Yes…"

Suddenly, without warning, it felt as if the room's temperature dropped a degree or two. "It'll be alright, Naminé. No need to look so glum," A sudden voice startled the room's occupants.

Marluxia's eyes widened, and he stood up and spun on the spot in the same movement. "Kavma?

The villain in question was leaning against the orb in the middle of the room, examining his fingernails. He barely raised his eyes as he said, "Ten points for me." He showcased the sudden arrival of a dry-erase board floating in the air next to him, denoting scores for the room's occupants. Kavma's shifted from 100 to 110 points, Naminé had 100, Axel had 10, Vexen and Larxene both had zero, and Marluxia had an astonishing -100.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What, only ten? Geeze…"  
"You lost points for repeatedly bursting into flames."  
Larxene took one look at her score. "What the-? Why don't I have any? I can understand Vexen, but—"

"That was for siding with Marluxia. Oh, and that's not a smudge, either; Marluxia has 100 points below 0."

Larxene still looked angry. "And why does SHE have a hundred?" she demanded, pointing at Namine.

"She has more of a spine than all three of you together. No offense, Axel."

"Plenty taken."

Larxene gritted her teeth, but said nothing. It was a smart move on her part.

Marluxia got over his surprise rather quickly. "W-well, ahem, Kavma… To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
"Observation," said Kavma, again not bothering to look up from his hands. "I thought I'd stop by and seeing what you're all doing." He looked up at Marluxia. "I heard that Sora is in the castle."  
Marluxia grew tense. "And…?"

"'And…' what?"

Marluxia looked confused. "Do you not have any—"  
"I honestly would not care less about what Sora is doing or where he is right now. Thank you very much for not asking in great unnecessary detail."

Marluxia's confusion only deepened. "Then what was the point of com—"

"A: There are more important things than dealing with little Sora. B: To see how you're holding up. C…" He thought for a moment. "Oh, wait, there is no C." He simply smiled apologetically. "My bad."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "More important things, you say? I didn't think there were more important things than the Keyblade master."  
"Oh, you would be AMAZED, my friend. Now then, Marluxia." He gave the Graceful Assassin a steely look. "I have been rather curious about your actions in regards to Sora in this castle."

The pink-haired male narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Such as..?"

"Throwing him into the card worlds. Agreeing to have a replica of Riku thrown at him time and again. His MEMORIES, Marluxia, are becoming undone and distorted." He glanced at Naminé once, with a sympathetic and reassuring smile, then redirected his gaze toward Marluxia.

The pink haired one did not blink. "Have you any proof of this?"  
"Proof? _Proof_?" Kavma raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, let me think…hmmm, yes, I know! Think about it, Marluxia. Who is the Lord of the Castle?"

"Myself."  
"Thus giving you total authority over all those who reside in it, am I correct, Marluxia?"

"Yes…where are you going with this?"  
Kavma directed his gaze toward Naminé. "Some time ago, a young girl was found within this very castle's walls, and was soon discovered to have the ability to manipulate the memories of the Keyblade master and those associated with him. And guess what? She's in this room now. So who else could be doing it? And on WHOSE orders, hmmmm?"

Naminé was tensing up. She was fearing that Kavma would soon shift his wrath from the Graceful Assassin onto herself.

"Speak, Marluxia! Or perhaps you would like me to take her into MY custody for a while?"  
Everyone who wasn't Kavma was shocked. Marluxia's eyes narrowed. "You would not—no, you CANNOT-"

"I can, and trust me, I rather would—" He shot another glance at Naminé. "—but only in the event that I feel that she no longer has any place here. OR if you were abusing her or her powers—in any shape or form. And HAVE you done so, my flowery friend?"

Larxene tried not to snicker at Marluxia being called 'flower,' but it was a serious moment, and she managed to suppress any laughter she had.

"I'm waiting for an answer."  
Marluxia stood silently, a look of frustration on his face. "…No."  
Kavma snorted. "No?"  
"No."

"So, if I went up to Sora right now and asked his who 'Kairi' was, he'd know exactly who she'd be, right?" Kavma was quickly reaching his limit, Marluxia clenched a fist, and Naminé looked as if she were about to cry.

"Kavma…" Marluxia's teeth were clenched, much like his fist. "I must ask that you leave."  
"Or what?" Kavma's voice was low. Marluxia said nothing.

Kavma gave one last glance at Naminé, then appeared to calm down. "I will stay here for a time. Keeping an eye on things, really." He glared at Marluxia. "Especially this _doomed _plan of yours." He looked at Axel and Larxene. "Larxene. Axel. Good day to you." He then sent a soft glace at Naminé, saying, "I hope you have a great day, my dear…" before vanishing.

Larxene immediately spoke. "That arrogant, no good piece of—"

"Larxene!" Marluxia snapped. He looked tired. "This…is the last thing we need."

* * *

Jacob: Well, that was an emotionally charged chapter!

Jordan: Hi mom!

Jacob: …


	12. Foudre

Jordan: To be honest, this one, along with Demyx's, is one of the chapters that made us start the fic in the first place.

Jacob: Also, this is one of our favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch XII

Foudre

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. In this case, Larxene was slamming each door she went through, grumbling and snarling.

She let out a loud "UGH!" in disgust. _How DARE they shut me out of monitoring the Keyblade master! And then to send me off to teach that half-baked Nobody basic magic?_

The next door to cross her path wound up getting fried. _I should've had him light ME on fire. _A self-satisfied smirk spread across her face. _It won't be long now, though…once I'm over at Castle Oblivion, our plan goes into action. No more playing nanny. EVER._

She almost cackled at the thought. _We'll see whose calling the shots then, those big-headed—OOF!_

Seeing as she had NOT been looking where she was going, she had slammed full force into someone, causing her to fall to the floor. "OW! What—" She looked up, then scowled. "Oh. It's YOU."

Kavma looked at her as she got up. "Well, say something! Aren't you going to apologize?" She demanded. Kavma said nothing, merely smiling at her.

"W-what's with that?" She yelled. This was the straw that broke the Savage Nymph's back. "I really HATE smug jerks like you, y'know that?"  
Still nothing.

"Will you stop smiling? There's nothing funny about this!" Still silent. "Will you just say something?"

Still nada. Kavma was full out grinning now. "You—you'd better wipe that smirk on your face right now, or else I—I'll—"

Kavma raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _or what? _He was still grinning.

Larxene was THIS close to exploding. "Oh, I know how it is!" She pointed at him accusingly. "You think you're all tough and everything, but just because Xemnas and Saix give you respect does NOT mean that **I** have to! Oh, one of these days, you're gonna wake up and see that your precious little world is nothing but dead garbage!"

She was sure this was enough to get to Kavma. Much to her annoyance, however, he was STILL smiling, as well as 'bouncing' his eyebrows.

That was enough for Larxene. "!" She stomped off in a rage, probably to cool down in her room.

As she left, Kavma remarked, "What a charming woman."

* * *

Jordan: EPIC VICTORY!

Jacob: Thanks for murdering that line, man. Not cool.


	13. Oathkeeper and Oblivion

Jordan:…I ran out of things to say, sorry. Anyway, this will be one of the harder ones to write, so sorry if it's bad in comparison to the others.

Ch. XIII

Oathkeeper and Oblivion

* * *

Of all the members of Organization XIII, Roxas was the one that intrigued Kavma the most. Of course, since the boy had only recently joined, Kavma felt it was best that they got to know each other better—hence him arranging a private mission for the two of them in Twilight Town.

It was a couple days after Roxas' previous mission with Lexaeus. As they stepped out of the Dark Corridor into the empty sandlot, Kavma thought privately that if he had told Roxas of the REAL reason why he had brought him along, he would've started running in the opposite direction. He had that effect on some people.

All was silent for a moment—Kavma had his back to Roxas, who was clearly itching to ask what they were supposed to do today. Kavma could tell that the young Nobody didn't know what to make of him—after all, he was the only person he had met so far that wasn't part of the Organization. He wasn't even sure if the man was a Nobody or not.

Kavma sighed. _No time for the present. _He turned to face Roxas, his arms thrown wide. "Well, Roxas! I do not believe we have been _formally_ introduced yet. My name is Kavma, and you, my dear Roxas, have been THE most intriguing member of Organization XIII. Well, to me, anyway."

Roxas was startled, to say the least. "I-I am?"  
"Well, yes. You are rather young for a Nobody. At first, I was wondering what Xemnas was thinking when he recruited you, but then the reason became quite clear." He held out his hand. "May I see your Keyblade?"

"Umm… which one, Sir?"

"What do you mean, which one? Your initial weapon, without a gear equipped." A thought struck him. "And don't call me 'sir', it makes me feel like Christopher Walken."  
"Who?"  
"Nobody you know."

_**(Jordan: Ok, I don't know who that is either.)**_

"Um, ok…" Roxas complied by summoning his classic Kingdom Key, then handing it to Kavma, who examined it.

"Hmmm…An interesting weapon…" He swung it a couple of times. "Surprisingly balanced, for a key-shaped sword."

"…Can I… have it back yet?"

"Sure." He tossed the Keyblade without warning, causing Roxas to fumble with it before catching it. "In summary, the Keyblade's a good weapon, but only you can use it. You can't just swing it haphazardly to get the job done. I have therefore called you out here for you to learn how to use it more properly."

"Use… Wait, what do you mean?" Roxas asked, suddenly becoming anxious.

"I brought you here… to test your skills in a duel." _3…2…1…_

"Wh-what? You?"

"Who else? There's no need to be so alarmed. I'll go easy on you, if that makes you feel better."

It was clear to Kavma that Roxas was a bit panicked. "B-but…"  
"_Roxas._" Kavma's voice took on a firmer tone. "It will be fine. It's not like I'm going to kill you."

After a moment of silence, Roxas nodded. "Okay…"

Kavma nodded. "Good. Now then…let's begin, shall we?"  
Roxas immediately went into a fighting stance. "I must inform you," said Kavma, a smirk on his face, "that though I will hold back, I want you fight me as if you mean to kill. Do not think of my safety—fight as if your very life is in danger. Now **come at me**!"

Roxas immediately charged at Kavma and swung the Keyblade with as much force as he could muster. Before it could connect, however, time seemed to slow down for Kavma. He merely walked around Roxas' flailing form, and then time seemed to recompose itself, with Roxas landing face-first on the floor where Kavma once stood. He tsked. "A bit slow, aren't you, Roxas? You need to keep up the pace, you know!"

Roxas got to his feet. "Tch…" He leapt at Kavma again, only to swing at empty air. When he looked up, he saw (to his disbelief) Kavma standing on top of a lightpost.

"You won't win if you just swing your weapon like a maniac," Kavma said, wagging his finger.

Roxas responded by firing a roasting fireball at him. Now, you'd THINK that Kavma would dodge it or something, right?  
It hit him full in the face, causing him to reel backward and fall off the post. He then sprung back up, seemingly fine, but upon further inspection Kavma was missing both his eyebrows. Roxas had to hold back his laughter. Kavma frowned. "Oh, yes, very funny. My turn!"

Before Roxas could possibly react, he felt something sock him in the stomach, sending him straight up into the air (twenty feet!) and landing face first into the pavement.

"A belly-flop onto pavement is never pleasant, is it, Roxas?" asked Kavma as he swiped dust off his glove.

Roxas couldn't help but cough as he shakily got to his feet. Blood was dribbling from the side of his mouth. "Thought you said…you'd hold back?"  
"I AM holding back." Roxas blinked, and then suddenly Kavma was in front of him. The man in blue promptly flicked him in the forehead, sending him into a complete 360 flip that resulted in him landing on his face again. "OOOWWW!"

As soon as Roxas got up again, he charged at Kavma, swinging his Keyblade savagely. The strange thing was, he could not get a single hit on Kavma, almost as if he knew where he would swing before he did it.

Kavma proceeded to grab the Keyblade as it swung for his head. "Come on, Roxas," he said, sounding like he was reprimanding him, "You're faster than this!"

When he thought back on it later, Roxas had to admit that he had no idea what happened next. There was a flash of light, then suddenly he was lying flat on his back on the ground with his own Keyblade at his throat. Kavma was holding it, standing above Roxas with a look of disappointment. "Poor you…" he said softly.

Roxas gritted his teeth. "No fair," he spat out.

Kavma rolled his eyes. "Roxas, my dear boy, do you really think this is all about being fair or not? I did say I'd hold back, but you must realize—you're too young. Too inexperienced. You've only just started fighting. You stood no chance."

Roxas got to his feet, taking back his Keyblade in the process. "Then why did we fight at all?"  
"I wanted to get to know you better, as well as see how far you had come so far, but it was more about the former than the latter. That being said, you hadn't come along as far as I had hoped, but still, congrats on roasting off my eyebrows, anyway."

"Uh…thanks?"

"You're welcome." Kavma snapped his fingers. Almost magically, all of Roxas's injuries healed up. "Now then, let's RTC, shall we?"

As if on cue, the black portal materialized in front of them.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Another mission completed, and another afternoon of eating ice cream while chatting about recent events. It was a routine that Roxas had comfortably fallen into with Axel and Xion, and all three preferred it compared to what else they could do in their free time.

"I tell the idiot to take it slow, and guess what? The stupid waterboy winds up waking up the giant heartless by falling on it!" Axel was busy recanting his mission's miraculous success. "To make matters worse, Larxene yells at him, which begins to agitate the monstrosity even more!"

"How'd you make it out?" Xion asked, wide eyed.

"Well, believe it or not," Axel grumbled, biting into his bar, "Kavma busted us out."  
"_Kavma?_" Roxas sputtered in disbelief, almost choking on his ice cream.

"Yes, Kavma," Axel confirmed. "After he dealt with the thing, he looked at all three of us straight in the eye. He called Demyx incompetent, Larxene irresponsible, and me unfortunate. You should've seen their faces when he called those two idiots out like that."

"How'd he deal with the heartless?" Xion asked curiously.  
Axel nearly choked on _his _ice cream. "Snrk…you wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Aw, c'mon, tell us!" Roxas whined.

There was the sudden sound of dust and gravel shifting."Oops!"

Axel got serious instantly, standing up. "Who's there?"

Someone behind the corner tsked. "Darn…" The owner of the voice stepped into view—brown hair, blue shirt, red jacket, jeans. Looked fourteen or fifteen. "Hey. Didn't think there'd be anyone up here."  
"Well, now you know," Axel said aggressively. "Now do us a favor and get lost, kid."  
"Axel!" Xion sounded shocked. "Be nice!"

Axel 'harrumphed' and looked away.

"Sorry about Axel," Roxas said to the newcomer. "I guess he's not comfortable with strangers."  
"Hey…"  
"It's no biggie," said the boy, scratching the back of his head. He held his hand out to Roxas. "I'm Jaron. What're your names?"

"I'm Roxas, that's Xion… and you've already met Axel…"

"Nice to meet ya!" Jaron had a large grin on his face.

"So…what're you doing up here anyway, kid?" Axel asked, not bothering to look at Jaron.  
"Oh, just wanted to see the view," Jaron said offhandedly as he sat down next to Xion. "I just got here, but the town is so big I got lost."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "'Just got here'?"

"You're not from Twilight Town?" Roxas asked. Jaron shook his head. "Where are you from, then?"  
"Tipa Village." _**(AN: pronounced 'tee-puh')**_  
All three nobodies looked baffled. "Ti-what?" Xion tried to get a complete thought out, and failed… epically.

"You guys aren't the first to have that reaction. Tipa isn't very well known."

"I've never even heard of it," Axel complained. He had a feeling the newcomer was making it up as he went along.

"Well, it is pretty far away…" Jaron sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. See…well, I've been trying to get back home for a while now, but…well, it's taking longer than I thought, that's all."

"So, you're lost?" Axel summed up.

"Yeah." Jaron blushed, embarrassed. "It's just…well, more complicated than I imagined. I just can't find the world for some reason."

Axel's inner alarm ratcheted up to defcon 5. _"He's not from this world?"_

"Aw, man…that's gotta suck," said Roxas.

"I know, believe me…"

Xion looked thoughtful. "Hm…Hey, I think I have something to cheer you up!" She stood up and ran off. "Be right back!"

~ When she came back, she had a smile on her face as she held out a fresh sea-salt ice cream bar for Jaron, still in its wrapper. "Here you go!"

"Oh, cool! What flavor is it?" He unwrapped it to see the blue bar. "It's blue raspberry?"

"Actually, it's sea-salt," explained Roxas as he consumed the rest of his bar.

"Sea—wha? Sea salt? It's made from the ocean?"

Axel grunted. "Ah, just eat it."  
"Axel!"  
"What?"  
Jaron rolled his eyes, then licked the bar. "Huh. Bit salty. Kinda sweet, though…never thought that those two flavors would taste good together." He then chomped into his bar, making it look like a surfboard with a comical shark bite in it.

"Uh, Jaron, I don't think—"  
"AGH!" Jaron clutched his head in pain. "BRAIN FREEZE!"  
"Too late…"

The sound of the tower's bell ringing interrupted their conversation. "Looks like it's time to go," Roxas observed.

"You're leaving already?" Jaron looked crestfallen.

"We've got… stuff to do, right you guys?" Axel said, not wanting to give too much info away.

"Huh? We do?" Roxas asked, confused. This earned him a swift kick in the shin. "OW! Uh, I mean, yeah, we do! Sorry, Jaron, but we've gotta run."

"Can I come?"  
"Sorry, no can do…" Axel said, distantly.

"Aw…" Jaron sighed. "Well, okay, sure. I'll just stay here a bit. But can I see you guys again?"  
"Sure!" Xion said cheerfully, before Axel could say anything. This cheered Jaron up significantly.

"Thanks!"

* * *

_A few months after that..._

T'was a dark and stormy night. No kidding, it was dark and raining cats and dogs. That, and Roxas had just been told the truth of Organization XIII. So, needless to say, he wasn't in the best of moods.

The rain did not let up at all as he walked through the streets and alleyways of that dark, dismal world. As he approached the road leading the Memory's Skyscraper, his hands clenched the handles of Oathkeeper and Oblivion at what he saw.

Kavma did not seem to be paying attention to Roxas as he leaned against the door of the forever closed store. After a moment of silence, he said, quite calmly. "Now is the time for you to make a choice. Bear in mind, of course, that whatever choice you make will be made of your own free will, and no one else's." He looked up at Roxas, a thin smile on his lips. "Your first choice: Proceed onward, and try your best to free Kingdom Hearts, as Xion wished for you to do." Roxas blinked at that, thinking of (what he thought was) a long-since faded memory, and that Kavma had recently brought back to the surface. "Your second choice: Turn back, and try another day, when you are _sure_ you are ready." He shrugged, saying, "Your third choice: You can attack me, and try your luck. Take your pick."

There was a long period of silence after that. Finally, Roxas walked right past Kavma, stopping only to say one thing:  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
Kavma smirked. "Well, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

As Roxas walked out of sight, Kavma began to walk in the direction that he came. "Well, then…As of now, my business with Organization XIII is…

_Finished."_

* * *

Jordan: Ironically enough, we aren't done yet. HA!

Jacob: Yeah, we still have Xion to do. Then, an author's special request. :-)


	14. No i

Jordan: …Finally…almost…done…last chapter…haaaaaack…nothing…to say…gah…

Jacob: Well, we still have to do 'the Grim Reaper's' request chapter in…

Jordan: GAH! MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT FLASHES BY MY EYES!

Jacob: Sorry guys… we just started college in late August, so we're strapped for work time.

* * *

No._i_

Xion

* * *

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

Every door that crossed Kavma's path was turned to dust. You'd think he'd have the patience to OPEN the door, but he was not in the mood.

As he approached the end of the corridor, he saw Saix waiting outside one of the rooms. He didn't wait for pleasantries. "Where is she?"

Saix indicated the door behind him. "In there. But—"

Kavma shoved him brutally aside as he slammed the door open.

Xion lied upon her bed, facing the wall. She made absolutely no indication that she had heard Kavma enter. "Xion…" No response. Kavma conjured up a chair and sat beside her. "Xion, I need you to tell me what happened at Beast's Castle today." Still nothing. "Xion, please…talk to me."

Xion was still silent. Finally, she made a sound like she was suppressing a sob. "It's nothing."  
"It was absolutely not nothing! Kalvire told me that you were nearly dead when he found you. Please, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

Xion sniffed. "I…" She turned over so she could look at Kavma. "…You remember my mission, right?"  
Kavma nodded. "Xemnas wished that you would find the imposter in black." '_Riku did this?_'He thought.

"I…I thought that he wouldn't be any trouble," Xion explained. "But…" She shook her head. "He was…"  
"Too powerful," Kavma finished softly. "Too powerful even for you. Is…that why you're upset?"  
"N…no." Xion tried to suppress a sob. "He…"  
"What is it? Was it something he said?"

Xion fell silent. "Xion?"  
She mumbled something indistinct. "What was that?"

"…a sham…"

"What?"

"…'m not a sham…"

Kavma's eyes widened. _What did he say to her?_

"Xion, what—"

"_I'M NOT A SHAM!" _she screamed. All of her frustration was put into that single sentence as she embraced Kavma and began to sob, gripping his clothes like she would a lifeline.

Kavma had to admit that this caught him completely by surprise. After a moment, however, he embraced her in kind. "There, there, Xion…let it all out…I'm here for you."

As Xion continued to cry into his shirt, Kavma looked outside the window, his gaze lingering on the heart shaped moon in the sky.

_…Why?_

_I began to work with Xemnas to reach one of my goals—one which I strove to achieve from the very beginning._

_And yet…Now I know that I have done wrong. Xion…You did not deserve this pain. Never have, never will. But it's my fault you've had to endure…I knew from the beginning that I would have to commit unspeakable acts to succeed, but when someone like you is concerned…_

_This has to end._

* * *

A year and a half later…

"Ugh, this is ****ing unbelievable. Could some mother****er remind me WHY we have to come to this ****ty ***hole AGAIN?"

"First, Princess, we're here for Vexen's experiments and 'improve' them, as well as anything else this building may have to offer. Secondly, this castle is NOT a ****ty ***hole."

"Says YOU, Queen ***ch!"

"That's Superior Summer to you, Princess."

"**** you too."

"That's ENOUGH!" Autumn shouted. "Ugh…At least Winter had the good sense to stay behind this time."

"Now now," Kavma chided over his shoulder. "Let's all behave ourselves, kiddies."

Princess mumbled something indistinct in response, but judging from the fact that Kalvire backed away from her, it wasn't anything pleasant.

The small group came to a stop in the middle of the entrance hall. "Alright, everyone," Kavma began, turning to face the others, "Let's split up. Autumn, Summer, you two go to Vexen's lab. You'll know what to do."

"Yessir!"

"Princess, you go thataway."

"What-****in'-ever."

"Kalvire, come with me."

"Okay, Dad."

As they went off in different directions, Kalvire asked Kavma, "Where does the hallway Princess took go to, anyway?"  
"A dead end," Kavma said calmly.

Sure enough, mere moments afterward, there was an indignant (not to mention loud) shriek of "WHAT THE **** IS THIS? KAVMA!"

"I win," said Kavma.

KAVMA: 100,000,001

PRINCESS: -100

* * *

Kavma had to admit that he never considered that he would have to come back to this place again. Even so, it was necessary to get ready for the tourna—

_(__**Spoiler-bomb goes off in a stunning display of awesome destruction**_

_**Jordan: DARN ITTT!**__)_

Erm, ANYWAY…As the two of them entered the Round Room, Kalvire could not help but gasp sharply. I mean, come on, those chairs are HUGE.

"How'd they even get up there?" He asked.

"Teleportation," Kavma said offhandedly. As Kalvire continued to look around, he noticed something odd.

"There's only thirteen chairs," he observed. "Where's Xion's?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

It felt as if time had stopped for Kavma. True enough, not a day had passed since he hadn't thought of her name. Without turning to look at Kalvire, he wordlessly gestured toward the thrones.

What happened next took Kalvire completely by surprise, as _Xemnas _appeared on the tallest throne. "Wha—"

"Stay calm," said Kavma, "it's only a recording."

* * *

"Xion has vanished again," said the 'recording' of Xemnas.

"Do we know where she is?" Kalvire turned sharply to see Xaldin upon another throne.

"'It', not 'she'. Xion is just a Replica…a puppet."

Luxord appeared on another one of the thrones. "Puppet? Someone made her?" He said sharply.

"Puppets generally don't make themselves," Saix said sarcastically as he materialized out of nowhere.

Xigbar appeared on Xemnas's right. "The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects."

Demyx appeared looking confused as all heck. "Replica whatza?"

Xaldin looked dubious. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us on this 'pet project'."

Xemnas nodded. "The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers—thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion, at Kavma's request. However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica—the one we called Xion—came to form an identity of her own."

"_That _caught us off guard," continued Saix. "If anything liked that happened before, no one at Castle Oblivion ever reported it." He glared at one of the empty thrones. "Didn't they, Axel?"

And lo and behold, Axel appeared in the throne in question, though he said nothing.

Luxord spoke up. "One thing I am curious about—you said that even Kavma had a hand in this?"  
Xigbar snorted. "Kavma? He's the one who came up with the idea in the first place!"

Kalvire heard a sharp gasp from his right. Turning, he saw Roxas sitting on the shortest throne, looking at Xigbar with a stunned look on his face. No one paid him any attention, however.

"Kavma and Vexen worked together to produce the first sixteen replica models," said Saix. "However, only five of them were compatible with the Program. Xion was one of those five. Vexen took another with him to Castle Oblivion, while Kavma preformed further testing on the other three. The rest were placed in storage."  
Xigbar took it from there. "Kavma was pretty stoked when we started the Program, especially when Xion got up and running. Funny thing was, as time went on, he began to show less zeal for the Program."

Xemnas continued, "As the months passed, Kavma began to spend time with Xion, and, it would appear, he started to become…attached to it. When it ran off the first time, it became clear to us that he could no longer tolerate using her for the Program. He has abandoned the project."

He shook his head. "But at any rate, neither Kavma nor the puppet have no means of dashing our plans now, even if Xion has learned to pull her own strings. Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash…and perhaps _tighten _it."

Roxas gasped. "You don't mean—"

Xemnas ignored him. "Axel." The redhead looked up. "Seeing as how she escaped on _your _watch, the onus is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

Xaldin shook his head in disgust. "Why you would allow a deserter back under our roof…she should be eradicated!"

Saix gave him a stern look. "'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope." The way that he could casually say that sentence sickened Kalvire.

"Axel, you have your orders," said Xemnas. "Dismissed." And with that, he vanished.

"Bring her back?" growled Xaldin. "It's sheer madness…" Vanished.

Demyx shook his head. "All this time, I've been talking to a puppet…intense." Vanished.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "So now we just sweep it all up? Heh…as if." Vanished.

Luxord looked thoughtful. "If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung…" Vanished.

"Axel." He looked up. "Those orders were absolute," said Saix. Axel stayed silent as he left. With that done, Saix turned to the only other person left. "Still here, Roxas? Proceed with your mission."

Roxas stayed silent for a second, then he shook his head. "Kavma created Xion…didn't he? Why did he become so friendly with her?"  
Saix snorted. "Who knows? He is burdened with his emotions, unlike us. That makes him weak. Now go, Roxas."

Roxas looked Saix in the eye. "…I don't care what anyone says. Xion is one of us."

Saix scoffed. "A _puppet, _one of us? Don't be absurd. Count the seats." He gestured toward the room at large.

"When have we ever been more than thirteen?"

* * *

As the illusions vanished, Kavma turned to face Kalvire. "Does that answer your question? Xemnas and his ilk never saw Xion any more than an object…and look where that led them. They paid the price…and now they are no longer among us."

Kalvire looked taken aback. "Wow…um…but—but what happened to Xion, in the end?"

Kavma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, that is a question to be answered for another day."

"But now that I think about it…I think I know what it means to see things from thirteen points of view."

* * *

Jordan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…DONE!

Jacob: Actually, we still have to do 'Da Grim Reaper's' special request chapter. See you there, Nexis!


	15. Grace and Wrath

(The scene opens up to what appears to be a clearing in the middle of the woods at night. Pearl, Bobo and Brain Guy have set up a campsite next to the Widowmaker. Jacob and Jordan are roasting marshmallows over the campfire—though without any enthusiasm. Jordan's marshmallow is melting off the stick, but he's looking everywhere but towards the stick.)

Pearl: (Roasting a pig over the fire on her stick) Ah, the great outdoors!

Bobo: (Roasting an entire bison on his marshmallow stick) It's so nice to go camping again!

Brain Guy (Roasting a small carrot on his stick) Yes, quite a bountiful harvest.

Pearl: (Looks at Jordan and Jacob) Hey, what's with those faces? Stop being a couple of sticks in the mud!

Jordan and Jacob: (Mumble)

Bobo: Huh?

Jordan and Jacob: (Mumble)

Brain Guy: Oh, for mercy's sake you two, speak up!

Jordan and Jacob: (slightly louder mumble)

Bobo: I'm getting the clown hammer!

Jordan: (forced ) LET'S GET THE CHAPTER STARTED, SHALL WE?

* * *

*Bonus Request Chapter*

The Eloquent Compromiser

Rain fell eternally upon the remains of that accursed, black city. The great white tower that once remained suspended in the sky was no longer present, but it was still the same to Kavma. No light, no hope…not even a shred of actual life—apart from him—remained there.

The Memory's Skyscraper, on the other hand, remained. It was Kavma's creation, really—it was capable of showing the memories of all those within the vincinity upon the monitor screens at it's summit. However, ever since the day that Sora had come to that empty world, it had stopped functioning. This hardly surprised Kavma—ever since he had left, there had been nothing to provide any power to the device, leading to it running out of energy on its own.

For a moment he considered actually going inside, but thought better of it. Besides, he had a guest.

"So, this is what remains of the World That Never Was in this universe?" asked his 'guest'.

Kavma did not bother to turn around. "Unlike in your world, the Organization of this realm did not have the luck to have someone like you running things behind the curtain… Nexis." He turned around to face him. "But I suppose it would not matter either way, as Sora will have enough on his plate to begin with. You remember Xemnas?"

A snort. "Obviously."  
"Well, he's not dead yet. His 'Somebody'—Xehanort—now that his Heartless and Nobody have been destroyed in that order, it is only a matter of time before he makes one final comeback."  
"How so?"  
Kavma smirked. "You should know by now that I don't spoil things so easily for you, my friend. Either way…Sora is not, and most likely will not ever be, my concern."  
"But what of Roxas?" Nexis raised an eyebrow. "You were obviously attached to the boy, and even more so with Xion. Are you saying that their wellfare is no longer your concern?"

Kavma sighed. "Well, that's different. They are out of my hands now."  
"Is that really your excuse?" Nexis sounded skeptical. "You were so concerned with those children, and now you say you don't care anymore?"

Okay, now imaging the closest close up possible without seeing individual cells, then multiply that by an Epic Win.

The end result was enough to send Nexis flying backward into the middle of the plaza. Kavma was actually _gritting _his teeth. "Did I ever say that, Nexis?"

Nexis had to admit—this was the first time he had ever seen Kavma angry. "No, but—"

"Those children," Kavma began, walking down the steps, "have grown into great heroes. Physically, they are gone, but they still live on—and they will continue to do so—in Sora. That is why I have chosen to no longer interfere—Sora is strong enough to control things of his own volition. Besides, I have never had anything to do with Sora myself, and that will not change."

Nexis got up, grumbling. "Are you afraid of the kid, or something?"  
Kavma scoffed. "Afraid? For creation's sake, of course not! He reminds me too much of someone I know, that's all. Similar personality…but that is none of your concern, Nexis."

It was then that Nexis decided to tempt fate for the second time that day. "Roxas, right?"

Kavma sighed. "No. You wouldn't know who I'm talking about, and if you're SMART, you'll stop asking, unless you want me to throw the entire skyscraper at you!"

Now, for the third time. "Can you, now?"

Without even bothering to turn around, Kavma gestured at the skyscraper, which (much to Nexis' shock) was promptly torn out of the ground and levitated on the spot, ready to be flung. "Care to take that back, 'Lord' Nexis?" he said mockingly.

No one, much less Nexis, had any desire to be brained by an entire building. "I meant no offense, Kavma, now please put that down!"

Kavma sighed. "Fine." The Skyscraper fell down with a crash, causing a small earthquake in the region. "Do not bring that up in front of me again, Nexis. It brings back bad memories." He turned his back to Nexis, saying, "I have had enough of Organization XIII. But they had their uses…" He smirked. "I managed to get 11 prototype Replicas out of the deal as a consollation prize. My only scruple is that they failed to complete Kingdom Hearts. But then again…"

Nexis took a step forward. "'Then again' what?"  
Kavma turned to face him again, a grin on his face. "There are other ways…for me to get what I want. Even if I have to use HIM to get it."

"Who?"  
Kavma shook his head. "Wouldn't you like to know? At any rate, I've shown you enough. You've seen that Organization XIII has failed here. And ALL because they scorned me." His voice lost his fake cheeriness. "Would you do the same?"

Nexis grinned, taking a step back. "Why, Kavma, if I didn't know any better…" A white Keyblade materialized in his outstretched hand. "I'd say you were _threatening _me." He held the weapon, Grace, in front of him defensively.

Kavma did not react to the keyblade. "Do you perceive it as a threat?"

Nexis' free hand clenched, suddenly filled with a Keyblade of darkness. "…Maybe." He taunted as he reared back the black keyblade, Wrath, wanting a blow to have a full impact when it hit. However, he was just standing in a stance…

Kavma grinned. "Ah, Nexis…ever the cautious one. Yet so ignorant, you are. Know not the peril, you do."

"Don't you go Yoda on me!" Nexis charged forward faster than the eye can blink. As he swung Grace, Kavma vanished instantly, appearing behind Nexis.

"Hello."

Nexis spun and attempted to retaliate with Wrath, aiming the weapon at Kavma's neck. The silver-haired one ducked and, using the momentum of the swing to his advantage, flipped the black Keyblade out of Nexis's grasp, seizing the weapon before it could hit the ground. He promptly vanished, appearing at the top of the skyscraper.

"I have a wonderful present for you, Nexis!" he shouted, almost mockingly. "But what shall it be?"  
Nexis, not bothering to say a word, ran toward the skyscraper and actually began to run up it. "Perhaps it is…_despair?_" Kavma then slashed Wrath at his feet, amazingly causing the entire skyscraper to split, and the top half to come plummeting toward the Eloquent Compromiser.

_"Blast it!" _Nexis leapt aside, narrowly avoiding being flattened and nearly crashing into a street lamp in the process. As he got to his feet, Kavma reappeared, swinging Wrath towards Nexis's abdomen. He barely managed to parry the blow, the impact sending shockwaves up his arm. Kavma then twisted his elbow, sending Grace flying upward.

"Maybe you would like _sorrow, _instead?" Kavma vanished, to reappear atop an as-of-yet untouched lamp post. "I'm having trouble deciding what to give you, personally. It could help if you gave me a suggestion."

Nexis' response was to rematerialize Grace in his hand and fire a blast of light from the tip, hitting Kavma head-on. He exploded into a thousand lights that slowly winked out of existence.

Nexis resisted the urge to cackle. The atmosphere literally became happier. And of course, the mood immediately went downhill as one of the wrecked buildings began to float and fly towards Nexis. Nexis's response to this, of course, was to jump out of the way as the building barreled past him. He briefly caught a glimpse of _Kavma _standing on the side of the flying wreck, completely unharmed, smirking at him. He was holding a sign that said, believe it or not:  
_**PWNED.**_

_W-what the?_

He suddenly found himself dodging a thrown Wrath, nicking off some of his hair. "Figured you'd need that back," He heard Kavma taunt him from behind.

Nexis was no longer in the mood for games. As Kavma landed a few feet away from him, he ran toward the man with both Keyblades, ready to skewer him. As the blades were about to connect, however, Kavma—as hard as it may be to believe—transformed into a pillar of water, which the blades harmlessly cut through.

_…The hell? Is he borrowing Demyx's powers or something?_

Nexis's train of thought was interrupted as Kavma rematerialized and flicked him on the forehead, causing him to fly twenty feet through the air into one of the abandoned shops. In an act of desperation, he started throwing some of the shops' contents at him, before the shop itself collapsed in on Nexis.

As the dust settled, Kavma shrugged, saying, "I'm disappointed. I thought you would at least be better than this, but I suppose I caught you on a bad day."  
"Oh, no, this is one of my better ones."

Kavma could feel the cold steel of Wrath touching the beck of his neck. He held up his hands in protest. "All right, all right! You win this round." He complained nonchalantly. "I suppose it was I who was having the bad day." He turned around to face the leader of the now-extinct Organization XIII. "Next time won't be a forfeit, though!" Before he snapped his fingers and was simply gone from Nexis' sight.

_What in the world was THAT about?_

* * *

Jacob: To Grim D. Slayer, the person who requested this chapter, we are utterly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and for its lack of our usual quality.

Jordan: Think of it as a rather late Christmas present.

(Meanwhile)

Pearl: YAAAAAAGH! (Piledrives a bear)

Bobo: (Holds up a scoreboard that says Pearl: 5 Bear: 0)

Brain Guy: (Waves a little flag that say "Yay Pearl" on it)

Jordan:…All questions/comments go into the review box. Jacob, do you have the bear repellant?

Jacob: Yes. (Slathers honey onto Brain Guy and Bobo)

Brain Guy and Bobo: Uh oh…

Jordan (Looks at Jacob disapprovingly)

Jacob: What? It _repelled_ them… from us!

Jordan: I have a BETTER idea. (As the bear expresses…_interest _in Bobo and Brain Guy, Jordan opens a crate) RELEASE THE _BEES!_

(Go ahead. GUESS what happens.)


End file.
